Elite
by Splinter-the-dragonqueen
Summary: Basically Zim and Dib fight. Zim vs Dib oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. No flames please.


Elite

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF INVADER ZIM! NOTHING I TELL YOU! IZ belongs to Jhonen Vasquez

Yes, I like Zim more than Dib! TEAM ZIMMEH! Sorry if any Dib fans out there reading this! But Zim just kicks butt! One-shot, rated T just to be safe…

I don't know how on irk someone would interpret this as ZADR…but it's not…just saying!

Join operation head pigeons to save Invader Zim (do it I tell you!)

Now to the story

….

Dib held out his gun.

"It's over Zim! You won't be able to take over the Earth ever again!"

Zim chuckled, amused at the big headed boy.

"You think that I, the amazing Zim, would let you kill me? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." He said in a bored tone.

"Wait…what does that mean?" Dib said angrily. "You should be begging for me not to kill you or something…groveling at my feet! I could kill you this second!"

Zim shook his head. "No you couldn't."

Dib cocked the gun; ready to shoot at the annoying alien.

"Goodbye Zim!"

He shot the bullet…but it hit nothing but the wall.

Dib looked around the dark room. Zim was gone.

A voice sounded from out of the shadows.

"See!" It hissed.

Suddenly Dib was knocked to the ground face first. The gun flew out of his hand a few feet away.

Dib reached for it but a mechanical spider leg shot down in front of his hand, preventing him from grabbing it.

A laugh sounded through the darkness.

"Foolish human I could kill you in a second!"

Dib was turned around so that he was facing Zim.

Zim smiled an evil smile and brought up another one of his spider legs.

"I could smash your giant head like a watermelon!"

He brought his spider leg down. Dib closed his eyes; waiting for the leg to pierce his head.

But nothing happened.

Dib willed himself to open his eyes.

The spider leg was about an inch away from his neck.

"You see Dib worm…I was trained from the beginning of my smeethood!" Zim said pushing his spider leg closer to Dib's neck so that it was barley touching him.

"I could kill you in five seconds…I always could!"

Zim's mechanical leg was now touching Dib's neck.

"Then why didn't you!" Dib spat at the alien.

Zim chuckled.

"What fun would that be?"

Zim got off of Dib and ran into the shadows.

Dib got up and rubbed his neck…there was a small cut, but nothing too serious.

Dib grabbed the gun and looked around him.

"Where did that little alien go?"

Suddenly, Dib was knocked down by a sharp blow to the leg, followed by Zim's evil laughter.

Dib got up and turned around. Nothing was there.

Dib walked around the dark room…listening and watching for any signs of Zim.

"Dib!" Zim hissed.

Dib turned around, only to see Zim's fist coming at him. Dib tried to block, but Zim was too fast.

"Oh Gosh you alien scum!" Dib said standing up. "You broke one of my glasses' lenses."

Dib looked around with his good eye. Again, Zim was gone.

"You can't hide forever you coward!" Dib challenged.

Zim chuckled and stepped out of the shadows.

"If I would have known better, I swear you just challenged me!" Zim sheathed his spider legs and walked up to Dib; ready for a fight.

Zim pointed to Dib's gun, "Are you willing to make this a fair fight?"

Dib nodded and threw his gun to the ground. "That means you can't use any alien technology either Zim."

Zim chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it! No weapons, only fists!"

Dib threw a punch but Zim blocked with ease and tripped Dib with his foot.

Dib fell to the ground with a thud. Zim was on him in an instant.

Zim grabbed Dib by the neck. "You see…you would have been dead twice now! Isn't this fun!"

"I wasn't ready!" Dib hissed at the alien.

"Sure Dib worm!" Zim got up and let Dib collect himself.

Suddenly Dib lashed out at Zim, but Zim was ready.

Zim dodged and watched as Dib crashed into the wall.

Again, Zim knocked Dib down and pinned him.

"Three times!"

"How the heck do you keep doing that?" Dib yelled angrily.

Zim laughed and slunk back into the shadows of the dark room.

"I was trained…"

Dib got up, only to be knocked down by Zim again.

"To be…"

Dib looked around and saw two magenta eyes in the shadows.

"An elite!"


End file.
